Performapal Swincobra
그네코브라 | pt_name = Camarartista Cobralanço | es_name = Artistamigo Cobrapecio | ja_name = ブランコブラ | romaji_name = Entameito Burankobura | trans_name = Entermate Swing Cobra | image = PerformapalSwincobra-YS16-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Reptile | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 2 | atk = 300 | def = 1800 | passcode = 93892436 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | effect_types = Continuous, Continuous | pendulum_effect = Once per turn, when a monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard. | lore = This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour, lorsqu'un monstre que vous contrôlez inflige des dommages de combat à votre adversaire : vous pouvez envoyer la carte du dessus du Deck de votre adversaire au Cimetière. | fr_lore = Cette carte peut attaquer directement votre adversaire. Si cette carte attaque, elle est changée en Position de Défense à la fin de la Battle Phase. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn ein Monster, das du kontrollierst, deinem Gegner Kampfschaden zufügt: Du kannst die oberste Karte des Decks deines Gegners auf den Friedhof legen. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann deinen Gegner direkt angreifen. Falls diese Karte angreift, wird sie am Ende der Battle Phase in die Verteidigungsposition geändert. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno, quando un mostro che controlli infligge danno da combattimento al tuo avversario: puoi mandare al Cimitero la prima carta del Deck del tuo avversario. | it_lore = Questa carta può attaccare il tuo avversario direttamente. Se questa carta attacca, viene messa in Posizione di Difesa alla fine della Battle Phase. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno, quando um monstro que você controla causar dano de batalha ao seu oponente: você pode enviar o card do topo do Deck do seu oponente para o Cemitério. | pt_lore = Este card pode atacar diretamente seu oponente. Se este card atacar, ele é colocado em Posição de Defesa no final da Fase de Batalha. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno, cuando un monstruo que controlas inflige daño de batalla a tu adversario: puedes mandar al Cementerio la carta de la parte superior del Deck de tu adversario. | es_lore = Esta carta puede atacar directamente a tu adversario. Si esta carta ataca, se cambia a Posición de Defensa al final de la Battle Phase. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分のモンスターが相手に戦闘ダメージを与えた時に発動できる。相手のデッキの一番上のカードを墓地へ送る。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードは直接攻撃できる。②：このカードは攻撃した場合、バトルフェイズ終了時に守備表示になる。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신의 몬스터가 상대에게 전투 데미지를 주었을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 상대의 덱 맨 위의 카드를 묘지로 보낸다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드는 직접 공격할 수 있다. ②: 이 카드는 공격했을 경우, 배틀 페이즈 종료시에 수비 표시가 된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Performapal | action = * Sends from your opponent's Deck to your opponent's Graveyard * Changes battle positions | attack = Direct attacker | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 12373 }}